Forgive me, forget me
by SnapeAddiction
Summary: Hermione Granger n'a jamais été à Poudlard. Elle n'a jamais été une sorcière. Elle ne connait d'ailleurs rien du monde magique et vit une petite vie tranquille jusqu'à ce que... Et si sa vie actuelle n'était que le fruit d'une amnésie magiquement provoquée? Et si elle en était elle-même à l'origine? Et si Severus Snape était devenu un fardeau trop lourd à porter pour sa conscience?
1. Une vie simple

**Bonjour à tous. Je suis une grande fan du couple Hermione/Severus alors je me lance pour une première fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Ne soyez pas trop dures avec moi. Bonne lecture. ^^**

**Chapitre 1- Une vie presque normale**

Elle se débarrassa promptement de son trousseau de clefs dans la coupelle à bazar située sur la petite commode dans l'entrée. Avec un soupir las, elle se laissa tomber sur le sofa et retira ses chaussures en glissant un index entre le cuir et son talon. Elle massa longuement ses pieds douloureux d'une journée passée à courir de service en service. C'était bien la dernière fois qu'elle portait des escarpins pour aller au bureau. Secrétaire personnelle du Premier Ministre britannique depuis plus de deux ans, elle n'avait encore jamais eu à parcourir autant de kilomètres à pieds dans une journée de travail. Elle rejeta sa tête sur le dossier du canapé en portant une main au premier bouton de son chemisier. Elle en desserra le col et plongea distraitement le bras dans son sac à main, à la recherche de son téléphone portable.

Le week-end avait beau être arrivé, elle ne parvenait pas à canaliser le stress que lui faisait endurer ce travail. Il était 20h passées et elle venait seulement de rentrer chez elle. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé un jour trouver un emploi au Ministère, ni que cet emploi lui demanderait autant d'énergie. Elle se retrouvait seule, à devoir organiser l'emploi du temps extrêmement serré de l'homme d'Etat le plus important de Grande-Bretagne, gérer les sautes d'humeur ministérielles diverses, coordonner les différents services… Elle avait toujours pensé que toutes ces tâches n'entraient pas dans les attributions d'une secrétaire. En tout cas, pas d'une secrétaire aussi misérablement payée. Pas qu'elle ait à se plaindre de son train de vie, il était même assez confortable, mais son salaire lui semblait être sans commune mesure avec le travail qu'elle fournissait, les angoisses qu'il générait et sa vie privée qu'il bousillait.

Tout en pianotant sur l'appareil jusqu'à ce que, dans la liste de ses contacts, le nom de "Liam" soit cerclé de bleu, elle commença à dérouler un bas de nylon couleur chair le long de sa cuisse gauche. Le téléphone coincé entre son épaule et son oreille droite, elle retira le second puis se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

- Allo ? fit une voix à l'autre bout du fil alors qu'elle admirait le magnifique bleu violacé de ses cernes dans le miroir surplombant une vasque de marbre.

- Liam, c'est moi. Je sors à peine du travail, je viens de rentrer et ne me sens pas très en forme pour ce soir.

- Oh ma puce non, on devait fêter mon admission dans l'orchestre ce soir. Les autres sont déjà tous au O'Leary et j'étais en route pour les y rejoindre. S'il te plait, ne me fais pas ce coup-là ! Je te promets qu'on ne rentrera pas tard.

La voix avait cette petite intonation suppliante qui la faisait toujours craquer, et à l'autre bout du fil, elle pouvait imaginer la moue chagrine dont usait son petit ami chaque fois qu'il essayait d'obtenir quelque chose d'elle. Elle lui arracha un sourire résigné.

- Bon c'est d'accord ! céda-t-elle.

L'exclamation de joie du jeune homme l'oblige à éloigner le combiné de son oreille.

- En revanche, je vais surement arriver en retard : j'aimerais prendre une douche avant de vous retrouver. Vous m'attendez au pub ?

- Génial Herm', on fait comme ça. A tout à l'heure, je t'aime.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Ce n'était peut-être pas un mal. Elle n'aurait pas su quoi lui répondre exactement de toute façon. Bien sûr qu'elle aimait Liam, comment ne pas aimer un homme aussi adorable et prévenant ? Cependant, elle ne se sentait pas amoureuse. Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà été et pourtant, elle avait comme une sorte d'intuition, une forte brûlure dans les entrailles lorsqu'elle songeait, certes abstraitement, à ce que ce sentiment pouvait être. Elle aurait été bien en peine de préciser la nature de ses sentiments à son égard.

Sans plus attendre, elle se précipita dans la baignoire et laissa longuement le jet d'eau chaude la débarrasser du poids de cette dure journée de labeur. Sa douche prise, elle se rua presque dans la penderie à la recherche d'une tenue dans laquelle elle pourrait être à l'aise sans toutefois paraitre négligée. Après une dizaine de minutes passées à hésiter entre plusieurs robes dans lesquelles elle était certaine d'avoir l'air de la crémière du quartier en talons plats, elle opta pour une longue jupe noire et ample et un tee-shirt près du corps très habillé. Au moins, elle ne serait pas obligée de porter des talons tortionnaires et n'aurait qu'à forcer sur le maquillage et les accessoires pour sophistiquer sa tenue.

Ses cheveux enfin secs, elle était sur le point d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur et de sortir de sa chambre lorsqu'un bruit sec et régulier se fit entendre au carreau de sa fenêtre. Une main sur la poitrine, elle pivota sur elle-même pour finalement laisser un grand sourire illuminer son visage… le premier de la journée qui ne soit pas empreint d'hypocrisie, songea-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la vitre pour ouvrir au volatile familier. Aussitôt, un gros hibou au plumage d'encre pénétra dans la pièce et vint se poser sur la tête de lit en fer forgé.

- Cela faisait bien une bonne semaine que je ne t'avais pas vu dans les parages, murmura-t-elle au bel oiseau de nuit aux yeux mordorés en lissant ses plumes luisantes. J'imagine que tu es venu chercher ta pitance. Tu as fait mauvaise fortune à la chasse ces derniers temps ?

Depuis la cuisine, elle continuait de s'adresser au volatile d'une voix douce. Pas comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'un jour il lui réponde, mais elle avait et ce depuis toujours, le sentiment qu'il était pour elle bien plus facile de communiquer avec un animal qu'avec un être humain. Et puis, celui-ci, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu. Cela faisait plus de trois ans maintenant qu'il venait régulièrement lui rendre visite depuis qu'elle l'avait trouvé un matin, en piteux état sur son balcon. Peu farouche de nature, il n'avait jamais eu l'air d'éprouver la moindre méfiance envers la jeune femme. De son côté, elle l'avait rapidement « adopté ». Cet animal « lui parlait au cœur », se plaisait-elle à dire à son compagnon chaque fois qu'elle tentait de lui décrire l'irrationnelle sensation de bien-être qui l'envahissait chaque fois qu'il l'approchait.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à t'accorder ce soir mais tiens, lança-t-elle en pénétrant de nouveau dans la chambre.

Elle dépose une coupelle remplie de graines sur l'édredon et quand l'oiseau daigna y plonger son bec, s'en retourna vers son miroir afin d'ajouter la touche finale à son maquillage.

- Bon eh bien, ça fera l'affaire ! marmonna-t-elle en faisant une grimace à son reflet occupé à refermer un flacon de mascara.

D'un geste ample, elle releva ses longues boucles ébouriffées et, les maintenant d'une main sur sa nuque, se mit en quête d'une pince ou d'une baguette pour les fixer de l'autre. En fouillant dans le fond du tiroir, sa main s'arrêta sur un morceau de papier brunâtre et rugueux qui dépassait sous une pile de sous-vêtements. Désordonnée au point de ranger ses pinces à cheveux avec ses petites culottes, elle avait toutefois volontairement caché là ce curieux message. Elle l'effleura du bout de ses doigts, tremblant imperceptiblement… Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser de ce mot bizarre. Peut-être à cause des circonstances dans lesquelles il lui était littéralement tombé dessus, ou encore parce qu'elle n'était pas à ce jour, parvenue à découvrir qui en était le mystérieux expéditeur… Si les premiers temps elle s'était convaincue que les initiales dont il était signé, lui étaient familières - un peu comme un mot que l'on rage de trouver alors qu'on l'a sur le bout de la langue -, elle avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence : cette missive ne lui était pas adressée. Elle ne parvenait d'ailleurs pas à se rappeler le nom étrange qu'elle s'était entendue prononcer lorsqu'elle l'avait parcourue pour la première fois. Elle ne l'avait interceptée que par erreur. Elle aurait dû la jeter. Au lieu de ça, elle l'avait conservée, presque secrètement sous une pile de linge, comme une correspondance interdite entre deux amants adultères. Le morceau de papier brun ne contenait pourtant que des mots très neutres, personne n'aurait pu croire à la lettre d'un prétendant. La vérité, c'est qu'il lui était plus difficile d'admettre que ce n'était pas à Liam qu'elle tenait tant à cacher ce petit rectangle de papier, mais à elle.

Elle sentit une pulsation irrégulière dans sa poitrine et referma sèchement le lourd tiroir. Entre frustration et résignation, elle s'était décidée à oublier cette sensation désagréable d'incomplétude quand elle aperçut sur la tablette du meuble, la barrette rouge et argent que Liam détestait tant « tellement passée de mode » répétait-il chaque fois que la jeune femme s'acharnait à la porter pour lui déplaire… Mais pas seulement, l'ustensile était peut-être un brin démodé, reste que si elle aimait en orner sa chevelure c'était avant tout parce qu'elle avait accompagné la petite lettre. Malgré la certitude que le petit paquet ne lui était pas adressé, elle n'avait pu se départir de ce sentiment d'appartenance. La fine rose écarlate ciselée entre d'étroites épines d'argent lui semblait faite pour elle : elle rappelait à elle cette sensation de n'être qu'un fragment. Le cœur au bout des doigts, elle effleura doucement un pétale brillant.

Elle fut sortie de sa rêverie par un hululement de contentement lorsque l'animal fut rassasié des graines que la jeune femme lui avait servies. Elle prit connaissance de l'heure affichée sur l'écran de son réveil et affolée, entreprit de terminer de se préparer au plus vite. Elle s'empara d'une longue tige de bois noir sur son chevet, qu'elle glissa dans ses cheveux relevés afin qu'ils tiennent en place.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder ce soir je suis désolée, lança-t-elle au hibou qui suivait de ses yeux jaunes chacun de ses mouvements. Je laisse la fenêtre ouverte, comme ça tu peux rester plus longtemps si tu en as envie.

En s'asseyant lourdement sur le lit, elle se pencha en avant et extirpa de dessous le sommier une boite en carton dont elle sortit une paire de ballerines en cuir qu'elle enfila promptement. Elle examina une dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir à pied, avant de se saisir de son sac à mains et d'éteindre la lumière.

Le O'Leary, pub irlandais où elle avait pris l'habitude de retrouver ses amis et où elle avait même rencontré Liam presque deux ans plus tôt, ne se trouvait qu'à deux stations de métro de chez elle. C'était une collègue de son service qui le lui avait fait découvrir un soir de déprime après que le sombre crétin sur qui elle avait jeté son dévolu lui ait posé un lapin. Au premier abord, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser un regard empli d'a priori sur l'écriteau maintenu au-dessus de l'entrée, par un miracle d'équilibre précaire. Le nom du bar, elle ne savait pour quelle obscure raison, ne lui inspirait pas les meilleurs ressentis. Mais cette impression négative s'était rapidement trouvée dépassée par la sensation de bien-être qui l'avait emplie lorsqu'elle avait mis les pieds à l'intérieur. L'endroit était chaleureux et cosy, bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait vu de l'extérieur.

Elle ne conduisait pas et d'ordinaire, il lui importait peu que Liam la rejoigne directement là-bas, mais ce soir-là, quand elle eut refermé la porte de sécurité de l'immeuble et qu'elle posa un premier pied sur le bitume, un désagréable pressentiment s'empara d'elle. Une impression qui ne la quitta pas de la soirée : celle d'être suivie et épiée. Plusieurs fois dans le métro et dans la rue, elle s'était retournée pour observer alentour afin de s'assurer avec appréhension que personne ne la guettait, tapi derrière un arbre ou au coin d'une rue. Elle s'était même surprise à accélérer le pas dans l'espoir de semer le poursuivant imaginaire. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant la porte à la peinture vert bouteille écaillée du O'Leary, essoufflée et les joues rosies par le vent qui fouettait son visage, elle dût se rendre à l'évidence : elle travaillait trop !

Sur le seuil de la porte, elle reconnut au fond du pub, son petit groupe d'amis parmi lesquels Liam, enfoncé dans un fauteuil pourpre défoncé dans lequel elle se sentait comme chez elle, lançait de temps à autres de rapides coups d'œil à sa montre en faisant aller nerveusement son genou. Il était grand et longiligne, ses traits fins dégageaient une impression de fragilité et de douceur, et il ne cessait de passer une main aux doigts minces dans la masse de ses cheveux blonds. Il était indéniablement beau garçon, pourtant, il était si loin de l'image qu'elle se faisait de l'homme idéal. Pas qu'elle se souvienne s'être déjà entichée de celui qui correspondait parfaitement au stéréotype mais tout de même… il en était très éloigné.

Elle s'avança vers eux et le jeune homme leva sur elle ses yeux couleur forêt. Un large sourire fendit son visage alors qu'il se levait d'un bond pour aller à sa rencontre et déposer sur ses lèvres un léger baiser. Il saisit ses mains dans les siennes et glissa à son oreille :

- Merci d'être venue.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et se laissa guider vers la joyeuse troupe occupée à trinquer gaiement au récent succès du jeune homme. La cheminée crépitait avec entrain pour un mois de mai, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas elle aimait les feux et cela lui offrait une distraction apaisante lorsqu'elle ne se sentait pas concernée par la conversation… Mais surtout, se concentrer sur les flammes dansant dans l'âtre l'aidait à ne pas céder à la tentation de se retourner. Depuis son arrivée, elle sentait des picotements sur sa nuque, un regard brûlant sur elle mais ne se retournerait pas il fallait que cette paranoïa prenne fin.

C'est au prix d'un effort surhumain pour sa curiosité gargantuesque, et passablement éméchée, qu'elle regagna son appartement après une soirée copieusement arrosée en vins et champagne, sans avoir détourné ses yeux de l'autre côté de la pièce. Puis, l'impression dérangeante avait fini par s'évaporer au même rythme que les bouteilles ambrées se vidaient de leur contenu.

- C'est la clef de la voiture ! pouffa-t-elle en observant son petit ami tenter d'insérer la clef de sa 306 dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. C'est l'autre trousseau.

Le jeune homme lança une œillade vitreuse à sa compagne et fronçant les sourcils pour unifier sa double vision de la poignée, parvint au prix d'efforts colossaux à déverrouiller la porte de l'appartement de la jeune femme. C'est en titubant dangereusement contre les murs qu'ils finirent par s'écrouler sur le lit en gloussant.

- Je dors chez toi cette nuit ? demanda le jeune homme, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

Elle lui rendit son œillade.

- Si je t'ai fait rentrer en métro avec moi ce n'est sûrement pas pour te demander de prendre ta voiture et de rentrer chez toi, fit-elle remarquer.

- Dois-je comprendre qu'il s'agit d'un guet-apens dans le but de m'attirer dans ton lit ? interrogea-t-il avec espoir.

- Tu as surtout trop bu pour tenir un volant, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Le sourire espiègle s'estompa quelque peu du visage aux traits quasi androgynes et il laissa retomber sa tête sur le duvet.

- Pff, quelle rabat-joie ! soupira-t-il en se redressant d'un coup.

Elle le suivit du regard, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Comme s'ils étaient en état pour qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit. Il détacha une gourmette à son poignet qu'il déposa sur la commode, tout près d'une barrette à cheveux, une barrette pourpre et argent.

- Tu as encore cette cochonnerie ? fit-il en exhibant l'objet sous le nez de sa petite amie.

- Oui, répondit-elle sèchement en le lui arrachant des mains. Et je ne compte pas m'en débarrasser.

- Je parie que c'est par esprit de contradiction, sourit ironiquement Liam. Si tu la gardes c'est uniquement parce que tu sais que je ne l'aime pas…

Elle fronça les sourcils, agacée par la remarque puérile et se leva à son tour.

- Pas du tout, je ne suis pas comme toi entêtée au point d'agir en dépit du bon sens simplement pour enquiquiner les autres.

Elle replaça la pince dans le tiroir de la commode, à l'abri sous la pile de sous-vêtements qui cachaient le message qui l'avait accompagnée. Elle rabattit le panneau de bois dans un claquement sec et, sans même lui accorder un regard, se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour prendre une douche. Elle n'aimait pas se coucher poisseuse des vapeurs d'alcool qui lui collaient à la peau. Et puis, elle avait besoin de se calmer, loin de Liam.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans sa chambre, une serviette de toilette enroulée autour des cheveux, il dormait déjà, la couette remontée jusque sous le menton. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et tout en continuant à frictionner pensivement sa chevelure, fixa longuement la poignée de la commode derrière laquelle elle savait que se trouvaient ces deux petits objets, insignifiants certainement, mais qui la perturbaient depuis si longtemps. La vue troublée par la fatigue et sûrement les résidus d'alcool, elle se glissa sous les draps et tourna le flanc à l'homme endormi de l'autre côté du lit. Elle n'avait jamais aimé s'assoupir dans les bras d'un homme. Pas que le contact la dégoutait ni même la gênait, mais elle éprouvait un besoin viscéral de solitude lorsque le sommeil la gagnait, la proximité créait en elle un malaise dont elle n'avait jamais compris l'origine. C'est loin de lui qu'elle rejoignit les bras de Morphée.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Elle courait péniblement le long de ce qui semblait être un long couloir de pierre. Ses paupières collées, elle ne percevait guère que le bout de ses chaussures sans jamais parvenir à ouvrir complètement ses yeux. Elle avait beau forcer sur ses jambes, c'était comme si son corps était immergé. Ses mouvements, aussi amples et puissants soient-ils, étaient vains. Plongée dans une demi-cécité, elle trébuchait et n'arrivait qu'à avancer au ralenti. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle le rattrape. Elle devait se dépêcher. Elle essaya de crier pour les avertir, l'empêcher, mais sa voix resta prostrée dans sa gorge. Son cœur battait à tout rompre sous ses côtes alors que la sueur perlait sur son front. Tous ses efforts n'y changeaient rien, elle demeurait incapable de transcender la paralysie de son corps. Il refusait de répondre. Les mains tremblantes, les larmes aux yeux l'estomac étreint par l'angoisse, elle tomba à genoux, aveuglée par un éblouissant rayon de lumière émeraude… Elle sentit son être se liquéfier. Tout était fini.

Elle se redressa vivement sous les couvertures, le pouls affolé et les yeux hagards. Égarée dans les méandres d'un rêve fuyant, elle ne remarqua pas de suite le fringuant jeune homme qui se tenait debout au pied du lit, un plateau garni d'un petit déjeuner fraîchement préparé entre les mains. Les doigts repliés sur sa poitrine, elle mit du temps à reprendre ses esprits. Son trouble se dissipa à mesure qu'elle tentait de se remémorer le contenu de son rêve pour ne laisser bientôt place qu'à un vague sentiment de malaise.

Échevelée et transpirante, les pupilles perdues loin devant elle, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour émerger complètement. Liam posa son plateau sur le matelas à côté d'elle et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Avec douceur, il saisit son visage entre ses mains et l'interrogea du regard.

- Ça va aller ?

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis qu'elle refit surface. Ses paupières clignèrent sur deux yeux rougis et ses pupilles dilatées se rétrécirent. Elle adressa à son compagnon un timide sourire qui contrastait douloureusement avec la terrible sensation de tristesse et de vide qu'elle éprouvait. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne se souvienne pas du contenu de son périple nocturne, elle sentait ses iris la brûler. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait surmonter son irrépressible envie de pleurer, elle détourna la tête vers le plateau que Liam venait de déposer à côté d'elle.

- C'est pour moi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par les longues heures de sommeil.

Bien que faussement enjouée, son intonation ne trompa pas le jeune homme. Ce dernier effleura sa joue droite et recueillit une goutte salée sur son pouce. Il eut cependant, l'élégance de ne pas la forcer à affronter son regard.

- Encore ce cauchemar ? hasarda-t-il à mi-voix.

Elle hocha sensiblement la tête et d'un mouvement maladroit qu'il trouva attendrissant et enfantin, s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche. C'est avec un sourire beaucoup plus franc qu'elle lui fit face ce coup-ci.

- Ne t'en fais pas ! voulut-elle le rassurer. Je ne me rappelle même pas ce dont il s'agit. Je n'en ai qu'un vague souvenir.

- Tu es sûre ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te réveilles dans cet état. Je trouve que ça revient assez régulièrement, surtout ces derniers temps. Je t'ai toujours connu le sommeil plus ou moins perturbé mais là… c'est de plus en plus fréquent.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle était incapable de dire avec exactitude quand tout ça avait commencé, mais même Liam, qui n'était pourtant pas caractérisé par son sens aigu de l'observation, avait remarqué que les intervalles entre chaque angoisse nocturne s'étaient réduits.

**J'espère que ce petit avant goût vous a donné envie de connaître la suite. Ca manque de Snape je sais, mais il ne peut pas débouler de but en blanc dans la vie de notre Hermione alors qu'elle est censé l'avoir oublié... Mais je vous promet qu'il ne va pas tarde. La suite?**


	2. Une ombre fugitive

**Voici le 2ème chapitre de cette petite fic sans prétention. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai quelques chapitres déjà écrits alors dites moi si ça vaut le coup que je mette la suite. Bisous.**

- Tu es sûr de la route ? interrogea-t-elle en lui lançant une œillade soupçonneuse par-dessus une immense carte routière qu'elle avait dépliée sur ses genoux.

- Oui à la fin ! répondit nerveusement son compagnon.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils roulaient et environ une heure et demie qu'ils auraient dû, selon l'itinéraire indicatif, être arrivés à destination. La jeune femme doutait sérieusement du sens de l'orientation de son petit ami. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et étouffa un juron excédé contre la vitre de sa portière. Depuis qu'il s'était engagé dans un croisement inconnu pour « prendre un raccourci », ils n'avaient pas réussi à retrouver la route initiale et la tension était montée de minute en minute. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne le lui avait pas déconseillé, mais non, il fallait toujours que ce mulet n'en fasse qu'à sa tête. Et encore une fois, ils s'étaient perdus. Comme par-dessus le marché, il rentrait dans des accès de colère impressionnants dès lors qu'il était contrarié, elle ne pouvait même pas se permettre le plaisir de lui faire remarquer ce que tous les hommes détestent entendre, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de trouver leur chemin : elle avait eu raison. Cela étant, pour aussi insupportable qu'elle puisse lui paraitre, ce n'est pas par elle que le coup de grâce fut porté à son égo de mâle débrouillard. C'est Mérédith qui en obtint le privilège lorsque le téléphone de la passagère sonna et qu'elle dut expliquer au couple d'amis qui les attendait depuis bientôt deux heures, la raison de leur retard. L'appel, en plus d'avoir profondément agacé Liam, eut le mérite de leur permettre d'arriver à bon port en seulement vingt minutes.

- Hermione, s'écria une jeune femme aux épaisses boucles rousses et aux yeux sombres et brillants en se jetant à son cou.

Un instant déséquilibrée par l'énergique étreinte de son amie, elle la gratifia d'un sourire chaleureux et lui rendit son salut.

- Ça faisait un sacré bail qu'on ne s'était pas vus, lança la belle Irlandaise.

- Eh bien oui, un an. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir un petit ami financièrement capable d'offrir à sa douce un voyage autour du monde, la railla gentiment l'arrivante.

- C'était fabuleux, reprit Mérédith sans se démonter. J'ai des tas de choses à te raconter et plein de photos à te montrer. Mais vous deux, comment allez-vous ?

Elle se retourna pour observer Liam décharger leurs sacs du coffre de la petite voiture, puis elle fit de nouveau face à son vis-à-vis.

- Eh bien, si on exclut les six dernières heures, ça ne va pas trop mal, répondit-elle avec un sourire sarcastique.

- Ah, les hommes et leur fierté masculine, soupira Mérédith en prenant le bras de sa comparse. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre !

- Pas même moi ? fit une voix grave dans leur dos.

Toutes deux sursautèrent et se retournèrent de concert pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un fringant jeune homme aux yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'ils mettaient parfois mal à l'aise la jeune femme.

- Surtout pas toi Wesley, lança la rouquine à son fiancé d'un sourire entendu. Aide Liam à porter les bagages au lieu de chercher à te faire graisser l'oreille comme un pauvre malheureux.

Bras dessus bras dessous, les deux filles ouvrirent la marche jusqu'au loft démesurément grand qui allait héberger le couple de retardataires pendant deux jours.

- C'est complètement dément ! lâcha-t-elle en pénétrant dans la pièce à vivre.

- Complètement, acquiesça son amie. Ce qui l'est encore plus, c'est que le père de Wesley nous laisse y vivre jusqu'à notre retour à Londres. Il dit que nous n'allons pas payer un loyer pour seulement un petit mois.

- Vous rentrez le mois prochain ? C'est une nouvelle extra ça ! s'enthousiasma la jeune femme. Et le mariage est prévu pour quand ?

- Juillet normalement. A la fin du mois. Mais ce sera une petite fête toute simple, nous ne voulons pas inviter beaucoup de personnes ni faire une cérémonie trop importante.

Hermione lança un regard dubitatif autour d'elle.

- Quand on vit dans un palais comme celui-ci, je doute que l'on puisse vraiment avoir la même notion de ce que constitue un mariage modeste.

Mérédith balaya une mèche derrière son épaule dans un éclat de rire et prit place sur le sofa. Elle invita sa complice à la rejoindre.

- Et toi, avec Liam ? Hum ? Dis-moi ? C'est pour quand ?

Soudainement mal à l'aise, elle entreprit d'éluder la question en se forçant à rire aussi sincèrement que possible. Au fond d'elle, elle savait bien que Mérédith ne plaisantait pas, mais elle préférait tourner sa question en dérision. Elle ne se sentait ni capable ni très encline à lui expliquer la complexité de la relation existante entre elle et Liam.

- Quand partons-nous ? tenta-t-elle de changer de conversation.

- Hmm, d'ici une petite demi-heure. Le temps que les garçons se reposent un peu. Tu n'as jamais testé ce parc ?

- Non, je t'avoue ne pas être très friande des rollers coster.

- Sérieusement ? demanda son homologue avec un demi-sourire moqueur. Ne me dis pas que tu vas refuser d'y monter avec nous. La quasi-totalité des attractions sont des grands huit. Sans ça, venir jusqu'ici ne présentait pas un grand intérêt.

- Mais moi j'essayerai de surmonter ma peur panique du vide et mon absence totale de confiance envers les machines. Par contre, je ne garantis pas que Liam soit un foudre de guerre !

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire.

**oOoOoOo**

- Allez ! Ne fais pas le bébé, il y a des enfants de dix ans qui le font !

- Non c'est non ! s'emporta Liam livide. A dix ans, on est inconscient du danger. Je ne tiens pas à m'élever à plusieurs dizaines de mètres pour ensuite m'écraser comme un fruit trop mûr sur le bitume.

- Je vous l'avais dit, lança la jeune femme les bras croisés sur sa poitrine en roulant des yeux.

- Allez Liam, le supplia la jolie rousse aux yeux pétillants d'excitation. Ça va être génial tu vas voir !

- J'ai dit non ! Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me balancer au-dessus du vide en attendant que ma tête se décroche du reste de mon corps.

- Cap'taine Courage a parlé avec sagesse ! se moqua Wesley.

- Fichez-lui la paix, intervint Hermione. Je ne tiens pas à pouvoir retracer son exact parcours dans le parc en lavant son caleçon à notre retour, cingla-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Il la gratifia d'un regard flamboyant. Vengeresse, elle n'avait pas oublié les pénibles heures de route qu'il lui avait faite passer.

- Ce n'est pas une question de courage, se renfrogna-t-il. Je n'ai simplement pas confiance en la mécanique de ces engins.

- Pleeeuuuuutre, chantonna nonchalamment sa petite amie en avançant de quelques pas dans la longue file d'attente.

Le teint du jeune homme, déjà coquelicot, vira au cramoisi et tout en serrant les poings à s'en faire craquer les phalanges, il vint se positionner juste devant elle dans la file. Hermione se retourna vers ses deux amis et leur adressa un clin d'œil complice. Première manche : gagnée.

- JE VAIS MOURIR ! JE VEUX DESCENDRE !

- HAAAAAAAAAA !

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réaliser à quelle hauteur le wagonnet dans lequel ils étaient installés se situait, qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés en bas, la tête écrasée contre leurs genoux par la pression et la vitesse, et qu'ils remontaient en flèche vers le ciel. La jeune femme crut à plusieurs reprises que son cœur allait remonter le long de son œsophage pour sortir par sa bouche. Yeux grands ouverts, elle hurlait à gorge déployée. Mérédith, qui occupait la place à côté de la sienne, lui donnait la réplique chaque fois qu'elle reprenait sa respiration pour crier de plus belle. A l'arrière, les deux garçons étaient silencieux : Wesley, les bras levés et les cheveux au vent, ponctuait de temps à autres le rodéo de sonores « wouhou », alors que Liam, les mains fermement agrippées aux poignées de sécurité, gardait les lèvres résolument scellées. Si le premier avait l'air aux anges, le second semblait au bord du malaise. Elle-même s'était demandé plusieurs fois avec une boule au ventre, comment le train pouvait rester collé aux rails alors que ses fesses ne cessaient de décoller de son siège chaque fois qu'ils atteignaient un point culminant. Après plusieurs frayeurs dans divers rollers coaster du parc, elle en était finalement arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle préférait ne pas savoir.

- Seigneur ! s'épouvanta le jeune homme blond avant que ne soit lancé sur les rails le wagonnet d'un manège à sensations dans lequel ils venaient tous quatre de s'arnacher.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea la jeune femme, méfiante.

- Tu n'as pas entendu ?

- Entendu quoi ? s'impatienta-t-elle, l'appréhension gagnant son estomac.

- Ils ont trouvé une pièce, ils ne savent pas d'où elle vient !

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle paniquée.

C'était trop tard, la machine venait d'être lancée et alors que ses cheveux passaient devant ses yeux pour saluer les voitures garées sur le parking soudainement renversé, elle l'entendit articuler :

- Un à un !

- LIAAAAAAAAM ! Espèce de dégénéré ! Crétin ! Triple andouille !

S'amuser de ce genre de choses était en dessous de tout. Lui faire peur de cette façon n'avait vraiment rien d'amusant et ce n'était en aucun cas de bonne guerre. Elle avait cru mourir là-haut, la tête renversée toutes les cinq secondes pendant les deux minutes les plus longues de toute sa vie.

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! s'égosillait-elle toujours au déjeuner.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas me lancer sur ce terrain-là, lâcha-t-il calmement.

- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Tu m'as faite croire qu'il y avait un dysfonctionnement dans la machine et que nous allions mourir. C'est complètement différent. J'aurais pu tenter quelque chose d'inconsidéré pour essayer de me libérer des sangles.

- Tu es encore vivante non ? se moqua son petit ami d'un air détaché.

Face à l'impassibilité de Liam, le sang de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour.

- Ce n'est pas dans la machine qu'il y a un dysfonctionnement, c'est dans ton cerveau ! Crétin ! éructa-t-elle avant de lui renverser son soda sur le pantalon et de s'éloigner de la table à vive allure.

Elle ne s'arrêta qu'après avoir mis une bonne distance entre elle et le reste du groupe. Elle fulminait toujours. Quel comportement puéril ! C'était tellement gamin de sa part. Et ne pas le reconnaître… Elle ferma les yeux et prenant appui sur une rambarde de sécurité, inspira profondément, sentant la colère bourdonner à nouveau dans ses oreilles.

Sans crier gare, elle se retourna vivement, comme si un insecte l'avait piquée, et observa les alentours, sourcils froncés… encore cette sensation d'être épiée. Cela faisait quelques temps maintenant et cette impression devenait franchement récurrente. Soit elle virait paranoïaque, soit quelqu'un avait décidé de la faire tourner en bourrique. Elle ne remarqua pourtant personne qui semblait s'intéresser à elle. Les gens se promenaient entre eux dans le sous-bois du parc, riaient aux éclats ou encore se donnaient de grandes claques dans le dos, pour se remonter d'une attraction éprouvante ou se donner du courage pour la suivante. Elle tenta de chasser cette pensée de son esprit et se mit en quête de toilettes afin de se rafraîchir un peu.

Elle avait beau faire, l'impression dérangeante ne la quittait pas. Pourtant, elle ne cessait de lancer des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule sans jamais apercevoir quiconque qui lui paraisse suspect. Du reste, les œillades effrayées qu'elle jetait de ci de là commençaient à attiser, au mieux la curiosité, au pire le mépris, des personnes qui les croisaient. Arrivée à destination, elle s'enferma dans un cabinet de toilettes et poussa un long soupir en s'adossant contre la porte. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Entre ces rêves étranges qui la déboussolaient de plus en plus, ses délires paranoïaques et les réactions excessives dont elle gratifiait souvent Liam, tout le monde allait finir par la prendre pour une folle.

Elle déverrouilla la cabine et se dirigea vers les lavabos surplombés de miroirs piqués de rouille. Elle observa son reflet un instant. Ses traits étaient tirés, sa peau pâle et les cernes creusaient de sombres sillons sous ses yeux qui la faisaient ressembler à une déterrée. Elle passa un peu d'eau sur son visage et porta quelques gouttes à ses lèvres. Il fallait qu'elle prenne des vacances. Elle avait besoin de repos, de se retrouver, seule, loin de toute cette agitation, de toute source de stress…

Elle sursauta en apercevant dans la glace, le reflet de Mérédith. Elle ravala un cri et porta une main à son cœur.

- Avoue ! commença-t-elle. Vous vous êtes tous promis de me tuer dans le week-end !

Son amie lui répondit par un sourire éclatant.

- Liam te cherche partout. Il sait qu'il a fait l'idiot. Il a été vexé par ta remarque avant que vous ne montiez dans le grand huit. Il a voulu bêtement te faire payer l'humiliation que tu lui as faite endurer. Il a compris qu'il avait agi comme un imbécile et voudrait te présenter des excuses.

Elle lui rendit son sourire… un peu plus timoré et réservé cependant.

- Eh bien allons retrouver ce gamin de premier ordre ! lança-t-elle en se retournant vers la jeune femme aux cheveux roux.

L'après-midi se déroula sans autre incident notable. Liam s'était calmé, avait présenté de plates excuses à sa dulcinée et s'était conduit en parfait gentleman le restant de la journée. Quant à elle, elle s'était engagée à ne plus le charrier sur sa peur viscérale des manèges à sensations pourvu qu'il prenne le parti de ne pas passer ses nerfs sur elle chaque fois que quelque chose n'allait pas comme il le voulait. Tout semblait de nouveau aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Toutefois… elle réprimait à chaque seconde, son envie de faire volte-face pour découvrir enfin l'identité de celui qui la suivait depuis maintenant plusieurs jours.

Elle avait beau se raisonner, tenter de se convaincre qu'elle n'était suivie que dans sa tête, elle ne parvenait pas à faire cesser cette sensation dérangeante et cela la rendait littéralement folle.

- Okay, on termine les courses et on vous attend sur le parking du supermarché alors. A tout à l'heure et, essayez de ne pas vous écharper ! plaisanta la future Mrs Wesley Graam avant de faire un signe de la main à ses amis et de s'éloigner.

Il était 20h passées, la lune s'était levée et tous les quatre étaient épuisés de leur journée. Les deux londoniens s'étaient proposés pour aller chercher la voiture et la rapprocher de la petite supérette implantée à quelques centaines de mètres du parc pendant que leurs amis allaient y faire quelques emplettes pour le dîner. Il faisait nuit depuis plus d'une heure et de lourds nuages menaçaient de déverser sur eux les trombes d'eau qui les lestaient si près de leurs têtes.

- Dépêche-toi, lança Liam qui avait quelques mètres d'avance. On va prendre quelque chose si tu continues à trainer.

La jeune femme lança un dernier coup d'œil soupçonneux par-dessus son épaule et pressa le pas. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Mérédith et Wesley, la sensation d'être suivie s'était amplifiée et doublée d'un pressentiment désagréable qui étreignait fortement son estomac. Elle songea avec anxiété qu'il faudrait réellement qu'elle consulte à son retour à Londres. Ses tentatives de se persuader qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une manifestation du surmenage qu'elle subissait ces dernières semaines, ne parvinrent pas à la rassurer pour autant. Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans le parking mal éclairé, plus l'angoisse la tiraillait.

Un coup de tonnerre retentit et elle laissa échapper un cri en accélérant la cadence. Liam éclata de rire face à la réaction enfantine de sa petite amie. Elle pesta un instant et la pluie commença à tomber dru. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle. Un craquement dans son dos la fit se retourner brusquement… rien. Elle se mit à trottiner pour rattraper Liam, le ventre noué.

- Liam, attends-moi s'il te plait !

- Tu n'as pas l'air tranquille mon ange, lui sourit-il en lui prenant la main. C'est l'orage qui te rend nerveuse ?

Les cheveux qui gouttaient sur son front donnaient à son visage une pétulance qui la rassura quelque peu. Il avait l'air tellement serein il ne pouvait rien se tramer. Néanmoins…

- Tu n'as rien entendu ? l'interrogea-t-elle alors qu'il fouillait dans sa sacoche afin de trouver les clefs du véhicule.

La pluie Herm', la pluie, répondit-il nonchalamment sans lever les yeux.

Son cœur tomba dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle se fit happer par le bras. Elle poussa un cri.

- Hermione!

L'individu qui l'avait mise à terre et avait chapardé son sac à main avançait à présent vers Liam. Pétrifiée, elle ne parvint d'abord pas à bouger.

- File- moi les clefs de ta bagnole ! ordonna la voix rauque de l'agresseur.

- Pas question !

Elle ne pouvait distinguer le visage de l'individu, en revanche, elle pouvait parfaitement comparer la corpulence des deux hommes et il n'était pas exagéré de dire que Liam ne faisait pas le poids.

- Donne-les-lui Liam ! le supplia-t-elle.

- Ta gueule ! lui cria l'homme. Tu ferais mieux d'écouter ta copine si tu veux pas que j'aie à me servir de ça sur elle !

Elle ne voyait pas tout ce qui se passait mais entendit le son caractéristique d'un cran d'arrêt dont la lame vient de sortir. Elle se redressa sur ses jambes.

- Non, s'entêta le jeune homme, la voix nettement moins assurée cette fois.

Elle pouvait remarquer que son regard oscillait sans cesse du visage à la main de son agresseur. Sans crier gare, il se rua sur le jeune homme et asséna un violent coup de poing contre sa tempe. Il s'écroula, laissant échapper la sacoche en cuir que l'inconnu ramassa avant d'avancer de nouveau vers lui. Cette fois, elle aperçut un scintillement argenté alors qu'il levait le bras pour frapper sa victime déjà à terre. Tout se passa en un éclair dans sa tête.

- Non ! cria-t-elle en lui sautant dessus.

En voyant que le voyou allait s'acharner sur son compagnon, elle n'avait pas réfléchi et s'était jetée sur lui, le griffant, le mordant pour qu'il s'éloigne. De nouveau elle se retrouvait à terre. A présent, elle percevait clairement chaque ligne de son visage. Il était laid, laid et repoussant. La colère ridait son front et une lueur de démence s'était emparée de son regard. Il la gifla du revers du point et sa tête heurta le bitume. Liam au sol, elle était finie : il allait surement la passer à tabac, peut-être même la tuer… c'était en tout cas ce qu'il disait. Etait-ce donc ça cette impression de se sentir observée ? Tout ça pour un sac à main et des clefs de voiture ? songea-t-elle l'esprit embrumé.

Elle ferma les yeux et rentra la tête dans les épaules quand, entre deux insultes, il leva de nouveau la main… le coup ne vint jamais. Quand ses paupières s'ouvrirent de nouveau, la silhouette massive s'écroulait à ses pieds. Elle recroquevilla ses jambes et observa quelques secondes le corps inerte, silencieuse. Son attention fut alors attirée par les pans d'un long manteau sombre qu'elle entendait claquer au vent quelques dizaines de centimètres devant elle. Ses pupilles braquées sur les jambes du pantalon noir de l'illustre inconnu qui venait de neutraliser le délinquant, elle ne parvenait pas à lever les yeux sur lui. Sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, son cœur manqua un battement, puis un second. Plus que de l'appréhension, elle ne POUVAIT pas se résoudre à le regarder en face. Une part d'elle-même voulait remercier son sauveur, lui sauter au cou pour les avoir sortis de là elle et son ami, mais l'autre ne voulait pas découvrir son visage. Il sembla rester devant elle une éternité, l'écrasant de sa hauteur, muet et imposant… Il la fixa longtemps, elle pouvait sentir son regard lui brûler les entrailles. Les fesses dans l'eau, trempée jusqu'aux os, elle resta figée, dévorée de l'intérieur par une sensation cuisante. Ne raisonnait à ses oreilles que le martèlement de la pluie en un bourdonnement assourdissant. Une boule dans la gorge, l'estomac noué, elle entendit ses pas s'éloigner et sa voix s'élever alors qu'il laissait tomber devant le nez de Liam les clefs de la voiture et le sac à main de sa compagne.

- C'est à toi de veiller sur elle… pas l'inverse !

La voix était grave, soyeuse… et elle réveilla dans le creux de sa poitrine des bourdonnements dérangeants, un pincement douloureux. Quand les bruits de pas se furent suffisamment éloignés, elle parvint à surmonter sa paralysie pour replacer la mèche mouillée qui lui obstruait la vue derrière son oreille. Alors elle l'aperçut… la haute silhouette effilée qui disparaissait déjà dans l'obscurité.

**Hahaha, la tornade a fait une brève apparition semble-t-il. Des volontaires pour un chp' supplémentaire,?**


	3. Un goût amer

**Bonjour les filles! Voici enfin le troisième chapitre de ma fic après quelques jours d'attente. Tout d'abord je voulais remercier les trois d'entre vous qui m'ont laissé un gentil message: Calimanga, Shadock et Pinktwilight1. Merci pour vos commentaires qui sont très encourageants. Autre chose dont on ne parle pas assez mais qui m'a rendu heureuse aussi: les ajouts en favoris et les followers: merci à Hermione 255, Inoubliable Violette, Artemis 037 et Floop 56. Même si c'est un peu frustrant de voir que vous suivez dans l'ombre plutot que de vous manifester et me dire ce que vous pensez de mes débuts, ça fait quand même plaisir^^.  
**

**Très agréable lecture à toutes! **

**Chapitre 3 - Un goût amer**

Depuis qu'elle était rentrée à Londres, la voix grave et sèche se rappelait à son esprit à la moindre occasion. Cet homme… elle ne l'avait même pas remercié, avait-elle songé après coup. Elle n'avait eu de cesse de rejouer la scène dans sa tête et en avait finalement déduit que c'était peut-être la raison qui avait poussé son sauveur à rester debout immobile devant elle, durant ce qu'elle avait analysé comme étant de longues, très longues secondes. Il avait certainement assimilé son embarras à un refus déplacé de lui accorder une quelque forme de reconnaissance… de l'embarras ou … elle ne voulait pas y penser. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de chercher à analyser la cause de son comportement. Elle s'était rendue folle à force de réfléchir. Mais comment pouvait-elle expliquer de façon rationnelle une réaction qui n'avait rien de raisonnable ? Plus elle y repensait, plus la brûlure, oppressante, angoissante presque, gagnait du terrain dans sa poitrine. Elle s'était finalement résignée à ne plus y penser le temps qu'elle devait rester chez le couple d'amis qui les logeaient, elle et son propre petit ami, pour le week-end.

Après ça, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Mérédith et Wesley pour arriver sur les lieux de l'agression et découvrir leurs deux amis dans un état qui les avait laissés perplexes. Wesley avait accouru vers Liam, resté au sol, visiblement inconscient après le coup qu'il avait reçu, tandis que Mérédith avait tenté de la faire revenir à elle. Manifestement en état de choc, les yeux rivés sur une silhouette qui s'était depuis longtemps évaporée, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis que l'illustre inconnu s'était porté à son secours… à leur secours. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps qui avait pu s'écouler et il avait fallu que le couple d'amis se montre particulièrement pressant pour qu'elle daigne enfin reprendre pied dans la réalité, le corps inerte de son agresseur toujours étendu à ses genoux.

- Ton visage ! s'était affolée Mérédith. Que s'est-il passé ?

De son côté, Wesley avait passé un bras sous les épaules de Liam et l'avait aidé à se remettre sur ses jambes. Les deux hommes s'étaient dirigés vers les jeunes femmes et une vague de culpabilité l'avait submergée alors qu'elle avait croisé les iris clairs de son petit ami. Après le départ de leur ange gardien, s'enquérir de l'état de son cher et tendre ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit.

- Nous nous sommes fait agresser, avait répondu le jeune homme.

- Quoi ? avait crié la jeune femme aux boucles rousses en saisissant la tête de son amie entre ses bras d'un geste protecteur.

- Et lui c'est qui ? avait demandé Wesley d'un mouvement de tête qui désignait l'homme gisant sur l'asphalte détrempée.

Les deux amants avaient échangé un regard lourd de non-dits avant que Liam ne réponde.

- Notre agresseur.

Mérédith avait alors appelé la police tout en priant pour que l'odieux personnage ne reprenne pas conscience. Elle avait cherché à sortir son amie de sa léthargie contemplative afin qu'elle s'éloigne de l'individu et Hermione avait suivi, sans opposer de résistance. Elle avait cependant l'intime conviction que le voyou ne se serait pas réveillé de si tôt, sans pour autant parvenir à l'expliquer.

Puis il avait fallu expliquer aux policiers qui prenaient leur déposition comment l'agression s'était déroulée. Leurs façons de procéder n'avaient vraiment pas plu à la jeune femme. Non seulement ils l'avaient faite répéter sans cesse les mêmes détails comme pour déceler un mensonge qui trahirait une fiction inventée pour l'occasion, mais en plus ils avaient eu la désagréable manière de les interroger comme s'ils étaient des coupables. D'abord introvertie et patiente, la jeune femme avait fini par perdre son calme.

- Comment dites-vous qu'était l'homme qui est venu à votre secours ? avait-il demandé pour la énième fois.

- Je ne l'ai pas dit, avait-elle soupiré excédé. Je ne l'ai pas vu.

L'agent l'avait regardée quelques secondes, les yeux vides, une moue condescendante étirant ses traits, et avec un « Ahan » déplaisant à souhait, avait griffonné quelque chose sur sa feuille de papier.

- Et vous Monsieur ? Vous dites que vous étiez sonné quand ce gentleman est arrivé ? avait-il marmonné avec une ironie affichée.

- Oui, avait répondu Liam en se triturant nerveusement les mains, un hématome violacé de la taille d'un œuf sur la mâchoire supérieure gauche.

- Donc vous ne pouvez pas affirmer que cet homme est bien venu à votre secours ?

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ? s'était alors emportée Hermione dont les yeux flamboyaient de colère. Vous insinuez que je mens ? Vous pensez que c'est moi qui ai assommé ce type ? Vous avez vu sa corpulence, vous m'avez bien regardée ? Vous pensez peut-être qu'on s'est fait ça tout seuls ?

- Calmez-vous Madame, avait haussé d'un ton le policier. Je dois juste clarifier la situation. Si ni vous ni votre mari n'avez vu distinctement cette personne alors…

- Alors quoi ? avait-elle singé. Ce n'est pas lui qui nous a agressés que je sache. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ce à quoi il ressemblait ? Vous comptez le retrouver pour lui faire subir ce genre d'interrogatoire à lui aussi ?

- Allons Madame…

- Mademoiselle ! C'est déjà beau qu'il y ait encore des gens qui prennent la peine de s'impliquer et de prendre des risques parce que vous êtes infoutus de faire votre boulot. Votre impuissance vous frustre à ce point que vous voulez en faire des coupables ? Ou nous peut-être ?

- Madame, avait détestablement insisté le policier. Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de vous calmer ! Je ne fais que mon travail.

- Pas étonnant que les incivilités se multiplient si votre travail ne consiste qu'à faire de la paperasse, avait-elle craché. Ca ne vous fait pas trop honte de toucher une confortable prime de risque à rester bien gentiment assis derrière un bureau ?

L'agent était devenu cramoisi de colère et avait serré si fort le stylo qu'il tenait dans la main qu'il s'était cassé. Il s'était levé furibond de son siège, prêt à passer les menottes à l'impertinente, quand un autre officier était entré.

- Modérez vos propos chère Madame, avait lancé le nouvel arrivant, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux cheveux et barbe poivre et sel et aux traits réguliers. La procédure est la procédure.

"Les incompétents sont les incompétents", avait-elle pensé si fort qu'elle était persuadée que la remarque s'était imprimée sur son front.

- Et j'imagine que c'est la procédure qui vous dicte de vous conduire avec les victimes comme si elles étaient des coupables ?

- Je pourrais vous faire mettre en cellule pour outrage à un agent des forces de l'ordre si vous ne vous calmez pas un peu, avait-il prévenu, sévère.

- Outrage à quoi ? Je ne vous empêche pas de faire votre travail que je sache, pardon de tenir votre stylo, avait-elle ironisé.

- Herm', avait tenté de la faire taire son ami.

- Quoi ? s'était-elle exclamée au bord de la crise de nerfs. On se fait agresser en pleine nuit, on leur amène le coupable le travail est prémâché et on se fait traiter comme des criminels. Excuse-moi mais je trouve ça un peu fort. Si c'est ça la justice, il faudrait en toucher deux mots aux incompétents qui nous gouvernent. On n'a rien fait nous !

- Justement, était intervenu l'officier d'une voix rude. La personne que vous avez désignée comme étant votre agresseur a été amenée à l'hôpital et ne s'est toujours pas réveillée. Tant que nous n'avons pas sa déposition nous ne pouvons rien faire.

- Quoi ?

- Du reste, avait-il coupé avec un signe grossier de la main destiné à lui imposer le silence, tant qu'il reste dans cet état, je dois vous avertir que pèsent sur vous de lourds soupçons de coups et blessures ayant entraîné une ITT pour l'instant indéterminée.

- Quoi ? avait-elle hurlé, indignée par cet ahurissant retournement de situation.

Elle s'était brusquement levée de sa chaise et l'avait même éjectée à quelques centimètres.

- C'est dingue cette histoire ! Je n'ai pas touché cet homme ! s'était-elle défendue.

- Je ne demande qu'à vous croire, avait tenté de la rassurer l'officier qui paraissait tout de même un peu agacé par les interruptions intempestives de la jeune femme. C'est pour cette raison que nous vous avons demandé le signalement de votre… bienfaiteur. Si l'état de cette personne ne s'améliorait pas, il se pourrait fort qu'en cherchant à vous venir en aide, ce monsieur vous ait attiré de graves ennuis.

Elle était retombée sur sa chaise, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

Dans la voiture de Wesley sur le chemin du retour, alors que Liam s'était endormi sur la banquette arrière à ses côtés – elle avait lancé un regard, mais l'avait rapidement détourné même éveillé, il semblait éviter de croiser le sien – elle avait elle-même fermé les yeux repensant à cette scène qu'elle n'arrivait décidément pas à se sortir de la tête. Cette voix qui soufflait le chaud et le froid… cet homme sur qui, elle ne savait pour quelle obscure raison, elle n'avait pas réussi à lever les yeux au-delà de la hauteur des genoux… Ses pensées avaient été interrompues par la conversation animée entre les fiancés à l'avant du véhicule. Ils avaient beau parler à voix basse, elle n'avait pas manqué une miette de la discussion, bien que passablement intéressée par la teneur de leurs propos.

- C'est inadmissible de se faire traiter comme ça, avait ronchonné Mérédith en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller ses amis.

- Je sais ma douce. Mais je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu arriver à ce gars, avait-il répondu d'une voix soucieuse et Hermione avait pu deviner la ride qui devait barrer son front. Tu as entendu le rapport du flic ? Aucune blessure n'a été décelée sur son corps, aucune séquelle, comme s'il ne faisait que dormir … c'est d'ailleurs ce qui a évité à Liam et Elo d'avoir des ennuis. Ca aurait été un comble !

- Je suis bien d'accord, mais… Wesley… tu ne trouves pas ça étrange toi ? Se retrouver dans ce genre d'état comme ça, sans blessure apparente ?

La voix de la rouquine avait brusquement changé d'intonation.

- Si… je sais où tu veux en venir, mais…

- Le bon samaritain n'était surement pas un moldu, avait chuchoté encore plus bas la passagère.

Un quoi ? s'était étonnée la jeune femme. Mérédith employait souvent des mots curieux issus d'un dialecte de sa région natale et auxquels son fiancé avait dû s'habituer, mais elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce que ce terme qui sonnait si barbare pouvait bien signifier. Elle s'était promise de poser la question à son amie le lendemain lorsqu'elle aurait recouvré l'énergie nécessaire à affronter les explications souvent sans fin de Mérédith, et finalement, elle avait oublié.

- Sans doute, avait murmuré le jeune homme. Mais qu'importe. Moldu ou non, son intervention a été une bénédiction.

Elle avait finalement sombré dans le sommeil le restant du trajet pour se faire réveiller sans ménagement une fois arrivés devant l'immeuble qui abritait le joli loft des Graam.

Le dernier jour, Liam et elle avaient rivalisé de stratagèmes pour ne pas avoir à rester seuls en compagnie l'un de l'autre. Hermione savait pertinemment que sa jeune amie avait saisi leurs manigances, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Dès que Liam s'approchait d'elle, elle sentait le malaise poindre dans son ventre, ses pensées devenaient confuses et se raccrochaient de manière incompréhensible à son sauveur… il n'y avait pas que la culpabilité de ne pas avoir su réagir pour aider son petit ami qui la rongeait. Un trouble indéterminé semblait ne pas la quitter depuis ce soir-là. Un trouble qui s'intensifiait chaque fois qu'elle laissait ses souvenirs s'égarer sur ce bas de pantalon sombre, sur ce bruissement d'étoffe emportée par le vent et sur cette voix qui avait, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, paralysé les battements de son cœur pendant quelques secondes. Un trouble qui l'avait suivie après son retour ici, à Londres…

Bien qu'elle sache qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute jamais plus cet inconnu – d'autant qu'elle n'avait pas vu son visage – son souvenir la perturbait à tel point que sa concentration s'en ressentait dans son travail. Heureusement, pour l'heure, personne au bureau ne s'était rendu compte des absences qui frappaient la jeune femme et pour qu'on ne puisse pas lui faire le moindre reproche sur son travail, elle avait tenu à rester plus tard après la fermeture des locaux afin de s'assurer qu'elle avait bien rempli toutes les tâches qui lui avaient été confiées durant la journée.

Le changement de comportement de la jeune femme n'était pas passé inaperçu auprès de son compagnon. La première semaine qui avait suivi leur retour, il avait mis son attitude plus distante que d'ordinaire sur le compte du traumatisme qu'elle avait subi lors de l'agression. Mais, cet après-midi-là, il avait fait quelque chose qu'il ne s'était jamais permis de faire jusqu'à présent. Il lui avait passé un coup de fil durant son temps de travail. D'abord inquiète, elle s'était empressée de décrocher, convaincue que s'il l'appelait alors qu'elle était au bureau, il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave. Finalement, le jeune homme avait adopté une voix hésitante et lui avait demandé à la voir le soir-même. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose clochait : Liam n'aurait jamais pris la liberté de la contacter au risque de lui causer des problèmes d'ordre professionnels, pour un simple rendez-vous. A force de le travailler, elle avait fini par lui extorquer une vague explication qui l'avait plongée dans un abîme de détresse.

- Il y a quelque chose… dont il faut que je te parle, avait-il finalement avoué.

L'après-midi avait été horriblement longue après cet appel. Toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête avaient relégué le souvenir du sauveur anonyme dans un coin lointain de son esprit. L'intonation de la voix du jeune homme l'avait secouée. Il semblait hésitant et mal à l'aise, comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui faire part de sa volonté de mettre un terme à leur relation. La jeune femme avait expiré bruyamment pour expulser la boule douloureuse qui meurtrissait sa gorge. Non, Liam ne pouvait pas faire ça : leur relation était peut-être… particulière, elle relevait peut-être davantage de l'amitié, mais c'était précisément pour cela qu'elle ne pouvait pas se terminer. A moins qu'il n'ait rencontré une femme dont il soit tombé amoureux, l'avait aussitôt narguée une voix désagréable dans sa tête.

Les interrogations sans réponses s'étaient succédées toute la journée et la voilà qui attendait à présent patiemment que son petit-ami arrive, assise raide comme un piquet sur le sofa de son petit salon. Elle avait beau se forcer à respirer de façon régulière, rien à faire : elle ne parvenait pas à calmer le stress qui dévorait son estomac. Elle fit un bond lorsque la sonnette retentit et son cœur se serra instantanément. Incapable de dé-rigidifier ses muscles et ayant le souci de ne pas paraitre trop avenante et trahir ainsi son angoisse, elle s'écria :

- C'est ouvert !

Elle regretta un peu tard le ton sec qu'elle avait employé. Elle n'osa pas se retourner quand elle entendit la porte se refermer et les pas de Liam s'engouffrer lentement dans le living room. Elle ne daigna lever les yeux sur lui que lorsqu'elle sentit le poids de son corps affaisser la banquette sur sa gauche. Le visage blême, il fixait un point juste au-dessus de l'oreille de sa compagne et ne semblait pas décidé à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Bonsoir, lança-t-elle alors irritée.

- … Bonsoir, répondit-il visiblement gêné.

- Tu avais quelque chose d'apparemment important à me dire, ouvrit-elle les hostilités, n'y tenant plus.

- Eh bien… oui. Je suis désolé d'avoir appelé pendant que tu travaillais mais, ça fait plusieurs jours que je voulais te le dire et je n'y arrivais jamais alors… je me suis dit que la meilleure solution d'y arriver était déjà de trouver le moyen de t'annoncer ce dont je devais te parler.

Elle plissa les yeux, essayant de ne rien laisser paraitre du stress qui étreignant son estomac avec la force d'un étau.

- Courageuse méthode pour ne pas avoir à reculer le moment venu, approuva-t-elle ironiquement.

Une lueur de reproche traversa les yeux verts quand ils se plongèrent soudain dans les siens. Elle réprima un frisson traître. Un long silence durant lequel le jeune homme ne parvenait manifestement pas à aller au bout de sa manœuvre, s'instaura.

- Tu veux me quitter ? s'entendit-elle demander d'une voix neutre avant même d'avoir réfléchi à poser la question.

Comme si son corps, épuisé de la tension qu'elle lui faisait subir, avait choisi de se libérer tout seul, l'interrogation avait franchi ses lèvres. Il valait peut-être mieux, songea-t-elle après coup. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas eu le cran de poser la question sinon.

Les sourcils blonds se levèrent au-dessus des yeux du jeune homme. Il paraissait profondément étonné qu'elle puisse envisager une telle éventualité… ou bien que tu aies trouvé le moyen de te larguer toute seule sans qu'il n'ait à ouvrir la bouche, siffla de nouveau la voix désagréable de sa conscience.

- Pas du tout, articula-t-il doucement.

Il n'en fallut pas davantage à la jeune femme pour pousser un lourd soupir libérateur. Alors qu'elle avait pris sur elle afin de ne pas montrer son angoisse à son potentiel futur ex petit-ami, elle venait par sa réaction éloquente de lui prouver qu'elle avait eu peur qu'il ne veuille plus d'elle. Le jeune homme esquissa un timide sourire qui le fit ressembler à une enfant.

- Tu craignais que je ne veuille t'annoncer… que je voulais rompre ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Eh bien disons que je l'ai envisagé, avoua piteusement la jeune femme.

Elle le dévisagea quelques secondes. Le sourire amusé qu'il arborait l'irritait au plus haut point. Après tout, si elle en était venue à se faire tant de films, c'était parce qu'il avait lâché cette bombe sans lui donner plus d'explications.

- C'est de ta faute ! lança-t-elle irritée. Si tu avais été clair dès le début, je n'aurais pas élaboré de scénarios idiots.

- Je suis désolé, reprit-il. C'est juste que… ce n'était pas évident.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'était volatilisé aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

- Pour te dire la vérité, j'avais peur que si jamais je ne t'annonçais ça au téléphone, tu ne veuilles plus me revoir.

De nouveau, la machine cinématographique reprit du service dans son crâne. Il allait lui annoncer quelque chose de suffisamment grave au point qu'elle pourrait ne plus jamais vouloir entendre parler de lui…

- Tu m'as trompée ?

- Non voyons ! s'empressa-t-il de démentir. Tu sais très bien que j'en serais incapable. Je… il ne s'agit pas… de ce registre-là si je puis dire.

- Alors parle ! ordonna la jeune femme à bout de patience. J'ai attendu toute la journée pour enfin être libérée de ce poids. Si tu ne me dis pas maintenant…

- Bon bon bon, l'interrompit Liam en levant les mains devant lui. Je ne sais pas bien par où commencer.

- Par le début ce serait une idée, marmonna-t-elle d'une logique implacable.

- Eh bien, tu te souviens le soir de l'agression sur le parking du parc, commença-t-il sans relever le sarcasme, j'ai été frappé au visage et je suis resté à terre pendant assez longtemps…

- Oui, l'encouragea-t-elle à continuer en fronçant les sourcils, concentrée sur ce qu'il disait.

- Je… je ne suis pas certain que … que je n'aurais pas pu me relever, termina-t-il sa voix si basse qu'elle dut tendre l'oreille pour saisir chaque mot.

- … Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.

- Je suis resté tétanisé Herm'. Je n'ai pas pu me relever. Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas c'est juste que… j'avais peur et …

Elle n'aurait su expliquer cette sensation glacée qui parcourut tout son être lorsqu'elle comprit le sens de ses paroles.

- Et tu n'as pas eu le courage de venir m'aider, termina-t-elle à sa place en songeant qu'elle, n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à sauter sur le voyou quand elle avait cru qu'il allait tuer son petit-ami.

Il n'ajouta rien. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une confirmation. Elle ne savait pas très bien quel sentiment l'emportait parmi tous ceux qui se livraient à un violent combat en elle. La colère ou bien la déception ? La tristesse peut-être… elle se sentait trahie, trahie et soudainement très stupide. Stupide d'avoir risqué sa vie pour venir en aide à un homme qui manifestement n'en aurait pas fait autant pour elle. Furieuse de s'être fourvoyée et triste de ce déplaisant constat. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête.

« C'est à toi de veiller sur elle… pas l'inverse ! » La voix soyeuse avait fait irruption dans son esprit avec la douceur d'un boulet de démolition. Est-ce qu'il avait vu ? Est-ce que cet homme avait vu que Liam était encore conscient pendant qu'elle se démenait avec son agresseur ? Pourquoi cette phrase ? Pourquoi cette voix ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à la faire taire ? A l'oublier ? Pourquoi alors même qu'elle aurait voulu se mettre dans une colère noire contre son petit-ami, s'indigner, le gifler et le chasser sans cérémonie, n'y parvenait-elle pas ? Il l'avait vraiment abandonnée ? « Ca t'étonne ? », cingla de nouveau sa part de négativité. Non, c'était inconcevable ! Si son entreprise avait été délibérée, il ne se serait pas senti mal au point d'avoir tenu à le lui révéler. S'il avait été un individu sans scrupules, il se serait simplement tu, satisfait de s'en être tiré à si bon compte, sans aucun remords… Or, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être son cas, mais alors pourquoi ? Etait-il moins attaché à elle qu'elle ne l'était à lui ? Avait-il simplement été paralysé par la peur comme il le lui disait ? Autant de questions auxquelles elle savait que lui-même n'aurait pas les réponses.

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir, murmura-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes. Va-t-en !

Il la regardait. Elle pouvait le sentir mais elle, s'y refusait. Elle devinait son regard suppliant et empli de regret. Elle savait que Liam était un homme droit et sincère « mais lâche », railla de nouveau la petite voix narquoise… elle préféra ne pas relancer le tortueux mécanisme de ses pensées sur cette dernière idée. Elle voulait juste qu'il s'en aille, elle avait besoin d'être seule.

Il finit par se lever lentement et sans la quitter du regard – il ne cessait de picoter sa nuque – prit le chemin de la sortie. La porte d'entrée se referma, sans qu'il ne prononce un mot.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Les jours qui suivirent, elle essaya autant que faire se peut de ne pas penser à l'aveu de Liam. Après une nuit blanche à tourner le problème dans tous les sens dans sa tête, elle en était arrivée à la « confortable conclusion » – c'était le département cynisme de son cerveau, comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler, qui lui avait soufflé l'idée – qu'il avait perdu ses moyens, ce qui n'en faisait certes pas un foudre de guerre mais qui était une réaction humaine et incontrôlable malgré tout. Pour aussi pardonnable qu'elle soit, elle ne parvenait pourtant pas à la lui pardonner et cela faisait à présent cinq jours qu'elle ne lui donnait plus de nouvelles. Au début, il lui avait envoyé des messages écrits presque toutes les heures. Et puis, il avait fini par comprendre, « ou par s'essouffler, c'est qu'il n'est pas très endurant le petit », et lui avait demandé dans un dernier message de lui faire signe lorsqu'elle voudrait de nouveau le voir. Elle n'avait pas répondu.

Avant de monter dans le train qui l'emmènerait dans le sud du pays, où elle devait rejoindre Mérédith pour le week-end, elle consulta son téléphone portable en se promettant de reprendre contact avec Liam d'ici son retour. Cette situation avait suffisamment duré mais pour l'heure, elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Lorsque le train arriva à quai, elle empoigna son sac et le hissa avec difficulté à l'intérieur du wagon. Le train s'ébranla et quitta la gare. Elle s'installa dans un compartiment occupé uniquement d'un homme aux traits durs et fatigués. Il ne devait pourtant pas avoir plus de la cinquantaine songea-t-elle quand elle le salua et qu'il détourna la tête, préférant admirer le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre que lui rendre la politesse. Elle ne put retenir un soupir exaspéré et lui tourna le dos dans le but de ranger son lourd bagage dans le filet suspendu au-dessus des sièges. Il lui fallut presque dix secondes pour parvenir à lever son sac à bout de bras. Malgré toute la peine qu'elle éprouvait, le parfait gentleman vautré dans la banquette opposée ne faisait toujours pas mine de lui venir en aide. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveau et quelqu'un d'autre prit place à la gauche du personnage aigri qui sembla se renfrogner quelque peu. La jeune femme venait de poser le bord de son sac sur le filet quand son contenu glissa jusqu'au bord le plus bas, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle bascula en arrière.

…

Le choc ne vint pas. Soudain soulagée de son fardeau, elle observa au-dessus de sa tête, deux mains pâles et élégantes, caser le bagage réfractaire dans le filet. Elle soupira de soulagement en notant que le grossier personnage avait mis le temps mais avait tout même fini par se lever pour l'aider.

- Merci beaucoup Monsieur, c'est très aimable à vous, dit-elle poliment alors que l'homme dans son dos, calait le sac derrière la barrière de sécurité d'une dernière pression de la main, afin qu'il ne tombe pas durant le trajet.

- Ce n'est rien.

L'espace d'un court instant, le cœur de la jeune femme cessa de battre.

**Ca vaut la peine que je poste la suite?**


End file.
